londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (series 14)
Episode 1 (series 14) is the first episode of the fourteenth season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on July 7, 2002. This is the episode of Recall's death. Episode Summary Recall is planning to retire from the Brigade and buy a pub with Elaine. The watch arrive at a shout where a lorry has crashed into a car. Mick realises another car has fallen into the river and he and Frank go down. Mick reappears and asks Geoff to pass him a BA set but Geoff refuses, thinking it is too dangerous. Mick brings one of the passengers up but Frank is still down there with the women. The car plunges entirely underwater, then Frank and the woman resurface. The watch attend Recall's stag party. Elaine blows a whistle and the girls all leave for Elaine's hen night, where they play truth or dare. Andie asks whether anyone would sleep with Mick or Adam. Back at Recall's party, all the watch members except Frank light matches. Geoff's goes out first. The lads also end up playing truth or dare. Adam asks Geoff if Fiona has a name for his private parts. Geoff reluctantly answers "Mr", which makes everyone else snigger. Adam also asks Charlie who he fantasizes about the most, he replies Sally, just as she walks back in. Frank demands he apologises, but Charlie refuses and they almost have a fight, but the fight is broken up by Recall. On next duty, Mick arranges a training exercise where they have to race up to a tower wearing BA. Mick and Frank go first, and at the top Mick reminds Frank that they should work as a team all the time. Sally and Recall go next and Sally wins. Recall slumps to the ground short of breath. Sally suspects something is wrong. She airs her concerns with Mick, observing that Recall usually has to slow down just to give her a chance. Mick is unconvinced but offers to have a word with him to allay her fears. Sally reminds Mick that it is his job. Back in the gym, the topic of Recall's fitness crops up. Frank doesn't think he is up to the job. The bells go down and Blue Watch are called to a sex shop. Mick asks Recall whether he has had a medical recently, but Recall just makes an excuse for his performance in the race. Charlie and George lark around with the toys in the shop. Back at Blackwall, Adam reveals he plans to marry Maddie. He proposes that night but she turns him down, remarking that they have only been going out for five weeks. Adam gets drunk and turns up at the restaurant where Recall and Elaine are having dinner, almost starting a fight before leaving. Andie and George talk about not getting married as they walk along the street eating chips. Andie is content as they are. Recall is in a shop when a youth tries to rob the shop with a gun. Recall overpowers him and a second youth, declaring that he is a firefighter. The following day Recall informs Mick that he wants to withdraw his resignation from the Brigade. Elaine arrives, wanting to speak to him, and says she would love him as a landlord or a firefighter. The watch arrive at a house fire. Recall spots a child near the window and climbs up on a ladder. He goes into the house, ignoring Mick's advice to wear BA, and finds a baby in a cot. Once he has brought the baby down he gets breathless and collapses. The crew and paramedics work on him with a defibrillator but it is no good, Recall has died. Back at the station, the watch sit in the mess in stunned silence. Cast Appearances First appearances of Station Officer Mick Callaghan, Frank Mooney and Charlie Mead Last appearance of Stuart 'Recall' MacKenzie Links *Recall's death 14